


Of Water

by sunflowerbright



Series: International Women's Day 2012 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, and a moment of reflection - rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyeni for International Women's Day 2012.

The main hall always looks so deserted and isolated these days, with the lights flickering slightly in the darkness, the fires already turned into embers moments after everyone has left.

The demi-gods are at war, and there isn’t really any time left for joyous occasions, for laughing and playing pranks on one another. This is it. This is when they have to show their true worth, and everything just looks so _bleak._

Annabeth has merely stepped one foot over the threshold before she is drenched, soaked through with water coming from the bucket that has just fallen over her head. She rips it off with a shriek.

” _Percy!_ ”


End file.
